Chuluun
Chuluun is one of the three secondary antagonists of the third season of The Lion Guard (along with Ora and Mama Binturong). She is a cunning and treacherous snow leopardess who scared off the red pandas until she was beaten by the Lion Guard, which led her to join Makucha the leopard to take revenge against the Lion Guard and reach the Tree of Life. She is voiced by , who also played Lena De Spell in Disney's reboot of Ducktales. Personality Chuluun is a cunning and devious feline who takes great pleasure in terrifying anyone by blending into the snow to look like a ghost. She also has no respect for the Circle of Life and prefers to follow her own rules without worrying about others. She is easily resentful of anyone who ridicules her as with Bunga and the rest of the Lion Guard, which led to her accepting Makucha's offer for revenge. History At a certain point, Chuluun began to terrify the red pandas, who never managed to see her because of her camouflage in the snow, believing she was a ghost, which earned her the nickname "Ghost of the Mountain". Ghost of The Mountain Chuluun first appears when the Lion Guard and Makini arrive on her territory, she uses her speed and camouflage to quickly pass Fuli to surprise her and around the others who can not see her before she escapes. After the seven friends have escaped a stalagmite drop, Anga manages to lure the cat when jumping over a rock, which allows the eagle to identify him as a cat and then Ono deduces that she is a snow leopard. The pridelanders then follow in Chuluun's footsteps and try to find her with the sound and smell only to be attacked by the snow leopard until Anga manages to push her back against a rock, spanking her out of her camouflage. She is immediately encircled by her enemies and she is called "ghost" by Bunga which leads Chuluun to introduce himself and to understand that the guard are friends of the red pandas. When Kion orders her to leave the pandas alone, she refuses while declaring that she does not care about the circle of life and obeys only her own rules before trying to escape by splashing the guard with the powder but Bunga jumps on her and tries to hold her back, just so Chuluun hits him with her hind legs and runs away. She then returns to the house of the red pandas and terrorizes them with unrestrained pleasure until Kion and his friend arrives. Chuluun tells them that they will have to see her to catch her before fleeing again. Later, the Lion Guard and pandas attack Chuluun who realizes a little too late that she has orange paint in her fur due to her fight against Bunga, which hinders her camouflage. She is pushed back to a ledge and finds herself squeezing until she rubs herself in the snow and again camouflages herself, making her almost invisible. Bunga decides to face her alone, which makes the snow leopard laugh just before the honey badger lets loose his nauseating farts that make Chuluun regale that does not support the smell and makes her fall into the void and buried under the snow. Chuluun survives her fall and comes out of the snow only to meet Makucha who proposes to ally with the snow leopard to settle their account with their common enemy, the Lion Guard and much more. Chuluun accepts and asks Makucha to lead the way before the two felines begin to follow the guard who does not suspect anything. Dragon Island Chuluun and Makucha appear at the end where they propose to the Komodo Dragon, Ora to join them in revenge for the Lion Guard and to find the tree of life. Ora finally accepts and joins the two leopards. The River of Patience The trio follows the stinky smell of Bunga to a canyon not far from the Tree of Life. When Makucha asks them to listen to him, Chuluun and Ora declare that they obey no one but without knowing it, they alert Ullu the owl charged with guarding the entrance of the tree that alerts the Night Pride. As they move deeper into the canyon, they are interceded by the Night Pride and begin to fight each other. During the fight, Rani jumps on Chuluun's head and kicks her down before kicking him back with enough force to throw her on Makucha and Ora before the trio withdraws. At night, Chuluun leads the trio this time for a new attempt to enter the tree but with stealth. Chuluun tells Ora to stop letting his tail trail because it could get them to spot, only for the Night Pride is already there because they had seen them arrive. Again they are beaten and pushed back while Makucha and Ora sarcastically congratulates the snow leopard for wanting to attack Night Pride at night. The next day, Ora leads and when they are spotted, they try to sow the Night Pride in the forest but are blocked by the hill Night Pride the rattrapes and fight again. Chuluun climbs the trees and tries to attack Sorak by daring but warned by Baliyo, he dodges Chuluun's attack and hits her on the ground. Chuluun and the others take over and the snow leopard attempts to attack a weakened Baliyo but is countered by Kion. Deceiving that the tree is on the other side of the hill, the two leopards go to the summit only to be ambushed by Kion and Rani who throw them from the top of the hill. Once raised, the leopards cross the rest of Lion Guard and Bunga the asparagus of his stinking farts, forcing Makucha and Chuluun to flee. Outside, The trio are recovering from their defeats and are more determined than ever to take their revenge on the guard, with Chuluun especially targeting Bunga until they are interrupted by Mama Binturong who proclaims themselves their new leader. Little Old Ginterbong Now lead by Mama Binturong, Chuluun, Makucha and Ora seem to attack Mama so that she can inflict the Tree of Life. The Night Pride arrives and hunts the three predators and welcomes the old Binturong in their house, without realizing that they were fooled. Later, Mama Binturong returns to see the trio and informs them that if he eliminates Queen Janna, all the animals will panic and they will be able to devour them. After the Binturong is explained the map, Chuluun, Makucha and Ora hiding near the Night Pride patrol path and on the other side of the mountain, Mama Binturong pretends to scream for help so that the lions move away from the tree as the three predators emerge from their hiding place and go to the defenseless tree. Some meters from the tree, The trio is ambushed by the Lion Guard. Fuli throws himself on Chuluun but their fight is short-lived because Makucha realizes that Mama Binturong's plan has failed and orders the retreat. Long Live the Queen The bad guys encircles a tigress and her little ones who went to The Tree of Life. When cubs try to reach the tree, Mama Binturong orders Chuluun to catch them. Chuluun grabbed them until the Lion Guard and Night Pride stalled her, forcing her to chase the road. Chuluun tries to fight against the tigress but Baliyo pushes her to the ground. Scarcely to reveal and approach by the lion, Chuluun admits defeated and goes away. The Lake of Reflection The vile predators face the still-exhausted Night Pride. Chuluun climbs the trees and Nirmala pursues her but she manages to make her clash with Fuli. Sorak then strikes her with one blow and the others are quickly put out of action, forcing them to flee again. At dusk, the bad guys invade the Tree of Life and face the pridelanders. They take over quickly because of the fatigue of the Lion Guard until the Night Pride comes to their aid. Kion and Fuli knock Makucha and Chuluun against each other and Nirmala throws them to the ground. The two leopards return knowing only to be confronted by Kion who tells them it's over and orders them to leave. Triumph of the Roar At dawn, Chuluun, Makucha and Ora infiltrates the Tree of Life again and hunts chamois. Chuluun is hit by Fuli on the side and runs away when Mama Binterong screams to retreat after Bunga has thrown his stench on her. Outside, Chuluun commented that their last attack was a disaster and began to think of giving up until Mama brought in his porcupine henchmans, the two leopards from Makucha pack and the two Komodo dragons henchmen of Ora for an ultimate massive attack on the Tree of Life. The villains enter through the Tree of Life and blocks the entrance of the tree with a rock for Night Pride and Makini inside before starting to hunt rare animals. The Lion Guard without Kion and Bunga arrives and tries to defend the animals while trying to release the Night Pride but they are empty overtaken by the vile predators. Chuluun pursues a chamois and is struck by Fuli well joins Makucha and Ora for a combined attack against the Guard but Kion uses his new mastery of Roar to quickly put the trio on the ground, Chuluun being the last touched. All the other villains are then beaten by the cyclones and shock wave produced by the Roar combined with the members of the Guard. Knowing that the evil predators will never give up, Kion creates a huge tornado that engulfs all the bad guys and carries them away as far as possible from the Tree of Life so they never come back. It's completely unknown what happened with Chuluun and her fellows afterwards, but it's likely that they are either missing or dead, depending on where they landed after the tornado dispelled. Quotes Trivia *She is the first and for now the only snow leopard to appear in the Lion King franchise. *Chuluun appears in the intro of The Lion Guard from season 3, well before her first appearance. *Like many of The Lion Guard's antagonists, it's hard to know if Chuluun is an adult or a teenager. *Like Makucha, Chuluun has no redeeming qualities or has a known fate. *Despite Snow Leopards being critically endangered, Chuluun does not live at the Tree of Life. *Unlike Makucha, Ora and Mama Binturong, Chuluun does not have any minions. Navigation Category:Predator Category:Trickster Category:Right-Hand Category:Animals Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:The Lion King Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Thugs Category:Cheater Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Outcast Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Fantasy Villains